Currently, active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) has got a rapid development, and a technology of gate driver on array (GOA) also has got a lot of progress.
Due to self-luminous characteristic of AMOLED, two kinds of GOAs are needed. One kind of GOA is a Gate GOA, which controls on/off of gate lines respectively connected with each row of pixels. The other kind of GOA is an Emission GOA which controls light emitting of each row of pixels. Emission GOA is an indispensable circuit in an AMOLED display product, and when one row of pixels are turned on, a low level is outputted by the Emission GOA to control light emitting of the row of pixels. However, the inventor finds that, the Emission GOA in the prior art cannot output a stable low level, thus light emission of the pixels is unstable, and due to influence of clock signals, dithering phenomenon may occur in the output low level, resulting in descending of display quality.